Created Fates
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: The tragic past make him strong and on the same time, the past make her lost her ability to walk. Their past may determine present things, but fate and love will create the future. 18xFem27
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** Thanks for clicking the story! This is probably multiple chapters, but I guess it won't be too long. Well, I'll see what the readers prefer I guess. Well, hope you enjoy reading ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The tragic past make him strong and on the same time, the past make her lost her ability to walk. Their past may determine present things, but fate and love will create the future. 18xFem27

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), probably more like AU (more like, none-mafia), umm… tenses? (I'll… just use all past-tense)

**Requested by:** TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime. So sorry it took so long! But thank you for your request :3

**The Beginning**

* * *

_"__Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard.__"  
- Dave Mustaine_

* * *

**9 years ago…**

Seven-year-old Hibari Kyouya looked straight through the snowy street. He watched silently as the cars drove by and people chattering and laughing, looking happy. He then glanced at the light that turned red before he looked straight again. His mother and father were busy chatting themselves about where they should eat, not even making a spark of Christmas joy in him.

In a short while later, the light turn green and Hibari glanced back at his parents who were still talking. Hibari just sighed and decided to wait for them on the other side of the road that seemed to be less crowded. He started to walk over the street until he heard shouting and people rushing about. He then felt a warm light growing bigger each passing seconds, and before he knew what happen next, he was pushed hard and fell quite far from where he just stood.

Then he heard a big horrible crash, a panic crowd, and a big truck not far from him hit the sideways. Hibari tried to stand up but failed when he realized the truck hit the place where his parents were just now. And now they're nowhere to be found. Hibari's eyes widen and he tried to stand up once again to check his eyes. He rushed to the truck and saw bodies covered in blood in front of the truck. Hibari's heart shook and his eyes were completely focused on the bodies until he didn't realize that the crowd was busy on another victim.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Hibari turned around when he heard the loud yell from behind him. He was more than surprised to see a small girl with brown hair lying unconscious near him. The girl's legs were covered in red and strangely her hands were stretched forward. The next moment Hibari saw her parents coming through with panic and shocked faces. Hibari took a step back before he run from the place, as far as he could. His heart couldn't believe that his parents were gone forever… and a girl almost did because of him.

* * *

**Present…**

Hibari opened his eyes from the bad dream he just saw. Over the nine years it passed he swore to become stronger; stronger so that he wouldn't let such a thing happen to anyone dear to him again. And he really did. He became the greatest and most dangerous people on school by the years and there's been no one he couldn't defeat. But yet, he still couldn't find something worth protecting.

He scoffed at his own thoughts and let his mind off from the topic. It irritated him. He could live by himself—he already did and succeeded after all. He could find his own happiness through fighting and never felt the feeling of betrayal from someone; and it's because he learned to survive by himself. Even his parents let him down; if at that day his parents pay more attention to him, then the accident wouldn't befallen on them.

But there's one thing that always bug his mind which make him irritated at his own feelings; if only that girl never push him, then he's surely also dead at that day. He never met her, before or after the accident but many times when he assured himself that he could live by himself, the fragment of memory of that girl lying unconscious near him always appear and once again he has to try another reason to assure his heart that he could do it all by himself without anybody's help.

Hibari frowned and try to get back to his sleep when suddenly he heard the door below him opened. It's a very soft voice but he heard it and sat before he look down and saw a girl with brown hair came out from the door just below him. His mood worsened because the girl just interrupted his time which he much preferred to do it alone. He, however, didn't do anything but watch the girl walking slowly with a crutch on her right hand.

The girl then put the crutch leaning on the fence and let both of her hands touch the cold iron. She then closed her eyes and let herself enjoying the breeze. Hibari watched her silently before he decided to dismiss it until he heard a loud yell from the field. He turned to the voice and saw the baseball practice going. He scoffed before a loud yell once again interrupted, and this time it was from the girl. He frowned and the urge to bite this girl to death really becoming stronger.

"Great hit Yamamoto!" The girl shouted excitedly once again and Hibari knew he's at his limit of irritation.

"Herbivore, could you stay silent? This is not a circus," Hibari said crudely to the girl who turned her head to her left and right, searching for the sound. Hibari then sighed from his nose exasperatedly, seeing the girl not even knew where he is although they were only a few meters apart. "Why are you here and not on the field? Cheering here only disturbing."

"Ah!" The girl finally looked up and gasped in shock as she saw the feared disciplinary committee president sitting calmly on the concrete above the door. "Hibari-san! I-I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I just preferred to be here because it's much easier to see from here."

"Where exactly do your eyes see from herbivore?" Hibari said almost sarcastically earning a slight blush from the girl.

"W-well… I guess everyone think that's strange isn't it?" The girl asked nervously, looking down at the floor. Hibari only stared at her and he couldn't help but feel that she's probably one of the weakest herbivore he ever met.

"Hmph, it _is_ strange," Hibari said making her blushed red now. Hibari then looked straight and continued, "But even if it's strange it doesn't matter. If you feel that's the right thing, then just do it."

"…" Tsuna looked up to him with almost sparkling eyes.

"What are you staring at herbivore?"

"It's the first time someone said that to me…" The girl smiled before she let out a short laugh. "It's funny though, I feel more like normal… thanks."

Hibari stared at her silently but with amusement as he felt that she's also probably the most different herbivore he ever met and that respond isn't what he expected either.

"Why are you here in the first place herbivore? It should be still session time," Hibari said.

"The teacher was absent today, so it's free period for the session," She answered.

"Wondering outside the class while free period isn't allowed herbivore," Hibari said, however still didn't move to punish her like he usually does to, well, the boys at least.

"S-sorry…" The girl seemed to pondering for a while before she turned around and glance at the baseball field as she heard the whistle. "Ah, the baseball is over. I guess I just… head back to class."

"…" Hibari didn't say anything as the girl took the crutch on her hand and bowed her head slightly before she slowly make her way to the door and disappear below him. After a silent while, Hibari glance at the baseball field and saw only small figures, barely noticeable for the differences, walking to the building. Hibari scoffed before he hop down and open the door, heading for his office.

* * *

It's been days after Hibari's encounter with the girl. He almost make her in his memory as just another passing-by figure who just come and go in his life, until he heard a shriek when he's patrolling the corridors after school. He was about to bite the person to death until he saw the same girl lying face-first on the floor with books scattered around her and the crutch not far from her.

Hibari stared at her unmoving, although he already lowered his tonfa. Not long after, the girl managed to get to seating position. She cringed as she saw the bruise on her knee.

"Ouch… now how am I suppose to walk?" She asked to herself as she touched her left knee and cringed at it.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Hibari asked, making her realizing his presence and in the same time, making her turn into panic.

"Ah! N-no! I'm not breaking the rules or anything! It's just that the teacher ask me to deliver these to the library," She explained hurriedly, waving her hand frantically.

"Being here after school is already a transgression itself," Hibari said and her face turned into dismay. "But I guess I'm gonna let this off since you just do the task given by the teachers," Hibari continued earning a relieved sigh from her. "I'll just bite the teacher to death."

"What? Wait! That's wrong isn't it?" She protested.

"The teachers weren't free from the rules. I'm only doing my job as the disciplinary committee," Hibari said calmly earning her to sweat drop.

"But-!" Her words were cut off as she felt the stinging pain on her knees. Hibari then walk over to her before he picked up the books scattered around her. He scoffed softly at the thought of how herbivore she was; he could easily carry the books with a hand, but again he didn't voice it out seeing her condition. He then turned around and about to walk away earning a confused look from her.

"U-umm… Hibari-san?"

"One of the rules in school is that you have to keep the school properties at a perfect state, and a book is not excluded," Hibari said without facing her. "Go to the health center and go home herbivore."

"Ah… okay…" She answered uncertainly as she saw him disappear around the turn.

Meanwhile Hibari walk quietly through the halls but that didn't last long as the image of her looking so weak and hurt on the floor came through his mind. He didn't know, but there's something familiar about her, and something that make him feel like she's different. She's not better than anyone; she's much worse even, and she's not the prettiest girl you have ever seen, although her eyes did looked so honest and held meanings.

Hibari sighed from his nose before he took out his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed a few numbers and waited before a voice was heard from the other line.

"Yes, president," The voice stated formally. "Is there anything you need?"

"Come to the third floor in front of class 1-C and deliver the books there," Hibari ordered specifically.

"I understand," The voice answered before Hibari closed his cell phone. He then put the books on the floor, right in front of the said class, and then went back to the place where the herbivore fell. He expected to see her already gone to the health center or going home, and he was quite surprised to see her still there. Moreover she's lying on the floor with her face facing the floor and surprisingly, she didn't notice his presence, again.

"Herbivore," Hibari called out in his usual flat tone. Said person lifted her head quickly and her eyes widen as she saw the person near her.

"H-H-Hibari-san! Ummm… I was just going home but… well… ah-, I don't mean to make you do my works for me, I was just-"

"Speak one thing at a time herbivore," Hibari stop her ranting.

"Ah… I'm sorry…"

"So, why are you still here?" Hibari asked, almost making her panic once again.

"Well, it's because I… can't… walk," She trailed off as the blush marrying her face darkens. Hibari sighed from his nose as he approached her. Without a warning, he lifted her up and carried her bride-style earning a loud shriek from her.

"H-Hibari-san! W-what are you-"

"You may not be in school area after school herbivore," Hibari answered as if nothing happened. "And sleeping at the corridor is one of it too."

"But, Hibari-san!" She tried to stop Hibari but to no avail as he carried her through the silent corridor. How could this happen?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you could leave a comment or two ;D

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: _Heeeh… not one-shot is it?_  
A:** Nope, but it won't be long either. Perhaps a few chapters to go, maybe two or three. Or perhaps the next one will be the last though I'm not sure

**Q: _Why is this not inserted into "Sky's Lost Pieces"?_  
A:** Because this is gonna be multiple chapters. And if I did, then it will make Hibari shots too much LOL

**Q: _Hibari seemed to be OOC here?  
_A:** I think so too… I do try to make him IC (in-chara) but perhaps even Hibari will have some "difficult" and confusing times in his life right? But please do comment about it if you feel that I make Hibari not Hibari

**Q: _Tsuna already know Yamamoto?  
_A:** Perhaps I'll explain later on, but yeah, they already know each other. And don't worry, I'll make the reason by normal things that usually happen in real-life LOL

**Q: _Hibari CARRY her? WTH!  
_A:** Is it too soon? But I guess he would tolerate such actions because she's disabled right? It would be more unimaginable to see him helping Tsuna walk with her hand on his shoulder. And after all, it's much more manly right? :3

**Q: _Tsuna stutters a lot…  
_A:** So sorry about that. I will try to make her stutter less, but in that situation I could certainly see she stutter a lot LOL

**Q: _I don't really understand about Hibari's past…_  
A:** Perhaps it would be much clearer later, but to be brief, his parents died in an accident. They were hit by a truck while he, himself also almost got killed by it but luckily he's saved by a girl who pushed him out of the way. And guess who the girl was! :3

**Q: _Hibari's parents!  
_A:** I really don't want to make his parents look bad, but it is an accident; anything could really befall on them.

**Q: _Woah, why's Hibari responding to her features so fast?_  
A:** Is it too fast? Well I feel so, but this is, at first, planned as a one-shot but it turn out to be much less complex if it's only one-shot. So… I'm sorry if I'm writing it still with one-shot system in my head (simple and fast-progress plot)

**Q: _Ehh… so… why's Hibari feeling irritated? I don't quite understand…  
_A:** Well, it's because he assured himself that he could live on his own, but the fact said that he would have died years ago if only he's not saved by that girl. Which means, in real life, he still need someone's help.

**Q: _*ahem* your other stories?  
_A:** *gulp* I'm sorry! I will update ASAP! *bow*


	2. New People

**A/N:** I know I've post this on my other story, but I'll just say this again: I got a few feedbacks lately about clearing the writing… grammar problems… and dictionary problem, aka too-little-variety-of-words. I try to clear those problems up by using google, instinct, reading other fanfic (which make me somewhat down because they're so good while mine is errrr…), and so on, so I hope this will be better ^^. Please R&R

**Note:** I'm SO sorry that I haven't replied your reviews! (it's same case with my other stories too) *bow, bow* But to let you know, I REALLY appreciate your reviews, even maybe more than you imagine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The tragic past make him strong and on the same time, the past make her lost her ability to walk. Their past may determine present things, but fate and love will create the future. 18xFem27

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), not-so-clumsy Dino (aka he's still very clumsy but it didn't depend on his subordinates' presence as in the cannon), writing skill

**New People**

* * *

_"Excellence is not a skill. It is an attitude."  
**- Ralph Marston**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_"H-Hibari-san! W-what are you-"_

_"You may not be in school area after school herbivore," Hibari answered as if nothing happened. "And sleeping at the corridor is one of it too."_

_"But, Hibari-san!" She tried to stop Hibari but to no avail as he carried her through the silent corridor. How could this happen?_

* * *

Tsuna stayed silent and looked down at her hand as Hibari carried her. She, in reality, actually felt very uncomfortable; she didn't want to trouble the head of the disciplinary committee after all. Strangely, however, Hibari's face look all the same and didn't seem to mind the fact that he was actually carrying a girl, which Tsuna thought, wasn't really that light of a weight too.

She jumped slightly when she heard the voice of the door being sled open behind her. She looked up and realized that they finally reached the health center. Hibari walked inside the room and put her on one of the beds. She blushed when she could feel Hibari's head inched from her face.

After he walked away to one of the spot in the room, she sighed relieved; at least she's not in that awkward position again. Her relief didn't last long though as she saw Hibari walked toward her with a roll of bandages on his hand.

"H-Hibari-san?" She stuttered when Hibari bent to her knees and started to wrap her leg. She blushed hard; this was even worse than earlier! "Hibari-san! It's okay; I can do it by myself!"

"It doesn't sound convincing herbivore," Hibari replied, still continuing his work on her leg.

"But… then I'll just ask the nurse to help me," She tried to argue.

"There's no one here," Hibari said again.

"But…" She tried to persuade Hibari again but only make her legs moved slightly which make the bandage loosen once again. Hibari sighed and tried to control his irritation of the little herbivore in front of him.

"Stay still, Sawada Tsunahime," Hibari suddenly said her full name which make her very surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked to Hibari but this time she kept her legs still, not wanting the head prefect to be angry at her.

"I know everything happening in the school," Hibari answered before he fastened the bandage which make her cringed slightly. "Are you okay?"

"U-un, thank you…" Tsuna half-whispered shyly. He then stood up and walk to the door. "Hibari-san?" She asked as a small wave of panic came to her mind. Hibari wouldn't leave her behind alone, right? Hibari sled the door open and stepped outside.

"Wait here herbivore," He said before he disappeared out of sight. Tsuna bit her lips and her fingers clutched her skirt tightly.

"Okay…" She whispered.

* * *

**With Hibari…**

Hibari walked through the corridors silently and the sound of his footsteps echoed in the hall. The sky starting to get dark and Hibari sighed at the thought that he has to accompany the little herbivore home, or else there might be something happened to her again. He couldn't care less actually, but since she's one of Namimori student, then he'll have to make sure everything's fine.

Hibari looked up as he heard a very soft voice of people talking in a room in the distance. He narrowed his eyes as he found the target of his frustration; the teachers. He walked to the room and see that it was still well-lit. He opened the door without another word and the teachers inside the room looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Hibari-"

"Which one of you asked Sawada Tsunahime to get the books to the library?" Hibari cut off the teacher's word. The tension suddenly changed into worse as the deadly silence filled the room.

"I-I did…" One of the teachers said, not meeting Hibari's cold gaze.

"Why don't you bring the books yourself?" Hibari asked with a glare and the other teachers hold their breaths.

"I-I was about to return them myself, but since I have to hurry for the teacher meeting and coincidentally she was heading the same way as the library, so I ask for her help," The man explained nervously. "Please forgive me!"

"Hn, regardless of the reason I will still bite you to death," Hibari said and the tonfa already on his hands. "Since you irritated me."

"Maa, maa Kyouya, he already apologize so why don't you just let it go?" A golden-hair man stood up from his chair. Hibari frowned seeing the man; he immediately didn't like the guy. The teacher looked like a foreigner with a vest and long white shirt, far more informal than the other teachers. The blonde man smiled at Hibari whereas the other teachers' faces already prepared themselves if the worst ever happen.

"Who are you?" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Me? Well, I'm a new teacher here," The blonde man answered with a grin.

"I don't really care, but you shouldn't interrupt me or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said with a dangerous tone.

"Geez, you're as crazy as the rumors said," The blonde man said and ruffled his own hair exasperatedly. His eyes then changed into serious and a smile appeared on his face as he straightened up. "Oh well then, let's have it at the rooftop shall we?"

"Hmph, sound good," Hibari scoffed as he turned around and left. The next instant, he already out of sight. The teachers sighed relief and turned at the blond teacher who also walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Dino-sensei?" One of the teachers asked. Said person turned his head to the teachers with a smile.

"Following the skylark of course," He grinned before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**With Tsuna…**

"Hibari-san… I wonder where he go…" Tsuna mumbled and glanced at the clock. Hibari left her only a moment ago, but Tsuna just couldn't feel relax at all. She sighed before she looked up at the white ceiling and her thought came to her parents. They must be worried now; she should've arrived home a while ago. Not to mention that her father's acquaintances were coming.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the thought of one of her father's acquaintance came into her mind. She's really looking forward to meet him… but on the same time she really doesn't. She shook her head, trying to get the image off her mind. Regardless of his presence, she has to get home soon.

Tsuna finally resolved her mind and decided that she would find Hibari and thanked him and go home. She didn't care if he's going to punish her for not obeying him. That's not the problem right now. She shifted her body off the bed slowly and cringed at the pain that stabbed her legs. She bit her lips and pushed herself off the bed again, holding the pain.

After a moment she managed to land on the floor and hurriedly went to the wall nearby. She put her hand on the wall to prevent herself from falling but still, every step she took made her almost lost her balance. _'You can do it Tsuna! You had had gone through something worse than this!'_ Tsuna thought to herself when the pain rose and seemed to paralyze her body. She took a sharp inhale before she continued her way to the door.

* * *

**At the rooftop…**

Dino hummed softly as he headed to the stairs that connected to the rooftop. He glanced at his side and saw the dark sky from the window. Despite the darkening sky, however, he could see the big orange circle hung in the sky. Dino smiled, knowing that his little sister must've loved the view.

As the image of his little sister flashed in her mind, he chuckled as he imagined what will her reaction be if she knew that he'll be a teacher here. He then resumed his walking and he finally reached the dark stairs. He climbed the stairs silently and opened the door at the end of the stairs. He was instantly greeted by the head prefect who glared at him and with tonfa ready on his hands.

"I've been waiting," Hibari said. "Let's end this quickly; I have other business."

"Sheesh, then why don't we stop this and return to our businesses instead?" Dino said but seemed that Hibari didn't listen to a word he said. Dino sighed and pulled out a long curl of whip from his pocket, "Seems that you won't listen even if I tell you, but I also have to finish this fast; I want to see my lil' sis as soon as possible."

"Here I come," Hibari smirked as he rushed forward, ready to strike Dino. Dino scoffed as he jumped dodging Hibari's attack which crashed to the concrete floor. Dino landed a few distance back from Hibari who looked slightly surprised to see the stranger reacted swiftly.

"Hm, not bad at all Kyoya," Dino said which make a vein popped on Hibari's temple.

"Fight me seriously herbivore," Hibari growled dangerously. Dino smiled as he stretched his whip tightly with both hands.

"Come!" Dino challenged which Hibari instantly responded by jumping forward toward Dino.

* * *

**Outside Namimori Middle School…**

"Hoo… this is the school… it's much smaller than I thought," A teen said as he looked up to the building. He scoffed as he walked inside the building silently.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter! For my other stories… well, I'll try to update ASAP ^^. I hope you leave a word or two ;D

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: _Why is Dino suddenly appearing here?_  
A:** Hoho, that's what's called a 'surprise appearance'. (not making any sense)

**Q: _Hibari did go to bite the teacher to death and neglecting Tsuna in the health center?  
_A:** Actually he was about to take Tsuna's crutch first but then he passed through the teacher's office and… yeah. Maybe in your thought, "Hibari wouldn't do that! He would prioritize Tsuna first!" And that's also what I feel, but that's why Hibari said he's in a hurry (when he's fighting Dino) which implied he's not forgetting Tsuna. Forcing? Yeah.

**Q: _You say that it's no mafia, but why Dino and Hibari have weapons on their possession?  
_A:** Hibari already has the tonfa even before mafia-related come into his life in the cannon. While for Dino… well… maybe it's hobby? Hehehe

**Q: _So short!  
_A:** I was planning to make this longer, but then it ended up too long for my liking (LOL) so sorry. But maybe the next update can come soon ^^

**Q: _Heeh… didn't you said that this story won't be long?  
_A:** Well… following the complex of the story, probably it would be… longer than I thought. I know, I know, I'm not consistent haha. So sorry about that.

**Q: _Why's Dino calling Tsuna as 'Tsuna-chan'?  
_A:** Because it's in school, so I make it seemed like he won't treat Tsuna too different as with the other students so that Tsuna won't be "bullied" by Dino's fan-girls. But he will treat her more brother-like in home or outside school.

**Q: _Why's Dino a teacher in the first place?  
_A:** Certain circumstances.

**Q: _Is that mean the other crowd will also appear? Varia, Arcobaleno, Millefiore, and the others?  
_A:** Maybe, but maybe not. Most likely, it would be just random people. So, for example (example only) Byakuran suddenly appear, but it doesn't guarantee that Bluebell, Zakuro, etc will also appear.

**Q: _Who is that figure on the end? Could it be… an antagonist?_  
A:** Hihi, guess who XD

**Q: _Dino already call Hibari as 'Kyouya' despite it's their first meeting?  
_A:** Yeah, Dino must've heard rumors about Hibari the dangerous head prefect.


	3. Gathering

**A/N:** Uugh, I know what you want to say and I'm so sorry for it! It's been way too long since I updated anything! There are many reasons but oh well. But big thanks for readers that still follow this story! :D thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The tragic past make him strong and on the same time, the past make her lost her ability to walk. Their past may determine present things, but fate and love will create the future. 18xFem27

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), probably more like AU (more like, none-mafia), writing skills

**Gathering**

* * *

_ "When I get logical, and I don't trust my instincts - that's when I get in trouble."  
**- Angelina Jolie**_

* * *

**With Tsuna…**

Tsuna kept her mind only on walking properly as she traveled through the corridors. The halls really felt creepy and scary because most of the lights were off, not to mention there's only sound of the wind in the dark hall. Tsuna sighed and felt the warmth of her breath on her cold hands. She knew she must be in deep trouble if she didn't find the head prefect soon.

Just when she thought about the scenarios that could, or certainly would happen, her foot met contact with a metal which successfully make her fell on her face. It took a couple of seconds for her to recover and got to sitting position, holding her nose with her hand. She really hate it when she fell.

"Ow, ow, ow, what's just now?" She mumbled a little bit frustrated before she looked at the cause; an object she found extremely familiar. Her face brightened when she touched her crutch and felt the coldness of the metal. _'Finally! I've been wondering how I gonna walk home.'_

Tsuna hurriedly and excitedly got to her feet and put the crutch in her armpit. She tried a few steps with it and a relieved sigh escaped her lips when she could walk much easier now. That should solve a problem for now.

Sadly the happy news didn't stay long as a series of footsteps suddenly echoed in distance. Tsuna's heart almost stopped before it beat faster than before. She hoped it's Hibari who's coming but it sounded different from Hibari; she knew it somehow. She sharpened her eyes before she practiced what her "tutor" said. She quickly looked around to find either a place to hide or a tool to attack just in case it's a bad person.

"Tch, what a boring place. No wonder there were so many that skipped school," Tsuna heard the voice grumbled in distance. Her body instantly felt loose from the tense earlier when she recognized the voice. It didn't take long for the figure to make his appearance.

"Hayato!" Tsuna called as she saw her childhood friend; Gokudera Hayato, walking toward her in distance.

"Hime!" The boy exclaimed happily and immediately rushed to her side with a big grin on his face, "Finally I found you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well it's just that I was too worried to wait for you at home, so I decided to pick you up," Gokudera explained cheerfully and even if it's in the darkness she could almost imagined him sparkling. Tsuna sweat dropped but smiled softly; although this' normal since they were kids, it still made her happy of the caring and attention he gave.

"Thank you Hayato," Tsuna smiled at the silver-hair boy.

"It's nothing, Hime!" Gokudera smiled back before a few seconds later he clenched his fist with a scowl on his face, "But the students here are very rude; how could they leave Hime alone in the middle of the dark when they have time to play?"

"Well… there's no one that cared about me so much, so that's normal…" Tsuna said a little sadly and with a blush on her face before she recognized that Gokudera just said that the students are _playing_; here in school when it's way past the dismissal time! A confused and surprised expression shown on her face, "Wait, what and who do you meant Hayato?"

"The students… play while you're here alone?" Gokudera tried to answer the question slowly, rather startled at the sudden change of tone she's using.

"But… there shouldn't be any more students right now. Hibari-san didn't allow any after-school activity here," Tsuna asked back in confusion, tilting her head to a degree. Gokudera also looked equally confused, if not more.

"But I'm pretty sure that there are some noisy sounds of metal clashing on the rooftop…" Gokudera recalled with a hand on his chin. "Then it must be a fight huh."

"…" Tsuna sweat dropped as a scene that's most likely true came to her mind, _'Don't tell me…'_

"Well then it doesn't concern us. Let's go home… Hime?" Gokudera called when he noticed Tsuna grew quiet with her own thoughts. Tsuna's mind finally returned to her eyes as she looked at him.

"Let's go Hayato, there's someone I have to see first," Tsuna said in an alarmed and serious tone which make Gokudera do nothing but nodded confusedly.

"O-ou," Hayato nodded before he followed Tsuna to the battle arena.

* * *

**At the rooftop…**

The sun slowly set to the horizon but both fighters still not losing to each other. Dino panted slightly with his whip ready on his hands, his eyes watching the skylark's movement in a distance not far off. Hibari, on the other hand, also panted softly and irritation rose up every minute; that weak whip kept getting in the way!

"How about it Kyoya? Wanna stop for the day?" Dino asked with a grin. Hibari, though, say otherwise.

"After I bite you to dead," Hibari glared.

"Geez, this'll never end!" Dino ruffled his hair exasperatedly. He has faced many dangerous people from different backgrounds before, but the teenage boy in front of him wasn't someone to be underestimated.

"It will after I bite you to death," Hibari said sharply before lunged forward with a fast speed. Dino dodged the clash of metal only inches from his face; if he's not on guard since earlier, he would've been knocked unconscious. Dino took a few light steps backward, keeping distance from Hibari before he threw his whip at Hibari.

Hibari jumped at the attack, the black whip hidden in the dark bother him almost to none. Dino scoffed softly before he pulled his whip up targeting Hibari's tonfa. Hibari pulled his back slightly and the whip missed him by few short inches. Hibari's foot finally landed on the ground once again after the fast exchange of attacks.

"Nice one, Kyoya," Dino complimented. Hibari's eyes narrowed and his patience almost grew in smoke. He's about to threw Dino another hit if not interrupted by the creak of the door and two figures coming from behind it.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at said person but not noticing the other person on the arena. Her voice gathered their attentions and she immediately feel two world-different stares landing on her.

"Yo, lil-"

"Herbivore," Hibari said shortly acknowledging Tsuna's presence while Dino sweat dropped at Hibari who casually cut his sentence. Tsuna eyed him with her full focus and Hibari could see the change in her eyes; first it filled with worries before it changed into apprehensive ones. Her mouth opened slightly, as if wanted to say something but her voice didn't come out for a few seconds.

"Umm, I-I…" Tsuna stuttered softly.

"I told you to stay at the infirmary, herbivore," Hibari said in a flat voice which strangely, felt like a stab of a knife at Tsuna. She lowered her head slightly and muttered an apology.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-san… but I have to get going soon," Tsuna mustered her courage to finally tell him. Hibari scoffed at her response. Dino looked at Hibari before back to Tsuna and quickly noticed that Tsuna's stance was slightly different; she seemed to be putting her weigh more on her crutch rather than her leg. He looked down and his eyes widen when he saw a big bruise on Tsuna's knee.

"What? Did something happened, Tsuna-chan?" Dino asked all the while keeping his eyes locked on the bruise. Tsuna finally glanced at Dino before she let out a shriek.

"D-Dino-nii! Since when you're here?" Tsuna pointed her index finger at the blonde man. Dino and Gokudera couldn't help but sweat dropped; sometimes they couldn't tell which was more amazing; her intense concentration or her obliviousness. Dino stifled a chuckle before he replied.

"I've been here for a while since, well, Kyouya invited me," Dino grinned meaningfully earning a growl from Hibari while confused stares from Tsuna and Gokudera who couldn't really grasp the situation. _'What happened between the two?'_ Tsuna thought, even with quite of dismay.

"But anyway, it's already late and we better get going so let's continue tomorrow okay Kyoya?" Dino asked casually with a grin that could irritate Hibari as much as noisy sounds, perhaps even worse.

"Whatever," Hibari replied before he turned and about to jump to who-knows-where.

"Ah, Hibari-san wait-" Tsuna lightly stepped, trying to catch Hibari which she failed utterly, and only find her leg become unbalanced as the crutch slipped between her arms. The next moment, she found herself crashed to the fence nearby which bent below her. She could feel her body spun mid-air as she felt the ground no longer under her feet.

"!"

"Hime/Tsuna!" She saw Gokudera and Dino shouted above her. Tsuna stared in shock as the image of the two figures gradually becoming smaller. She only realized that she's falling from the rooftop when her falling speed got faster. She let out a sharp gasp as her mind try to find an escape option only to find none in the maze. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst – which never come.

A pair of strong hands suddenly touched and held her legs and shoulder, which was impossible considering she's now falling. Before she realized it, the figure forced their bodies through the air and landed perpendicularly on the building wall not far from them before kicking the wall, making them jump toward a nearby tree, landing safely. Tsuna opened her eyes and saw leaves falling around, some even tucked on her uniform. Her pants come in a beating series and her heart beat so fast that she could feel the drums in her ears.

"How clumsy can you get herbivore?" A sigh came from above her, brushing the strands of hair on the top of her head. Tsuna looked up and saw the face of the person who fought against her big brother figure a while ago. Tsuna's face turned red when she noticed how close they were, and what position they're in. Tsuna opened her mouth in panic.

"H-Hibari-san!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay I know that after such a long pause of update I should've make the chapter longer but since if I continue it, it'll be much longer and I have to finish it today… so yeah. If you wonder why, it's because I currently have no internet and today I'm going to go to internet café to do my schoolwork, so I'll update this then.

And thank you so much for reading! Hope you leave a comment or two and thanks for any support you gave me; reviews, alerts, favorites, or PMs! :D

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: _Why is it the scene similar to the one in "the Glow In You" (GiottoxFemTsuna)?  
_A:** Hoho sorry, but I just wanted to make it like this. Scenes like that is dramatic and sweet in my opinion; and seeing it from two kind of world-different figures' actions and perspective make it all sweeter in its own way!

**Q: _I feel… the writing here is more… urgh.  
_A:** I know. When I'm writing this, I made the few first scenes a looooong time ago and I just continued it until the end today. So the writing and mood kinda bad.

**Q: _Hey, no matter how Tsuna is, how could someone not noticing the presence of someone just a few meters away from them?_  
A:** Haha forcing? I think so too. But I think it's not too impossible considering that her mind currently filled with 'what she going to tell Hibari' so she pay her whole concentration when she see Hibari; the first person her eyes landed. Still forcing? Sorry.

**Q: _I'm getting kinda bored with Dino say to Hibari about continue the fight on other time…_  
A:** Hmm… I feel the same too but it's the normal and truest thing to do right?

**Q: _Wow! Hibari would do that for Tsuna?_  
A:** Yes! XD

**Q_: Why not Gokudera or Dino jump instead?  
_A:** Because the pairing is Hibari and FemTsuna! LOL kidding, it's because the first reaction they have when they see Tsuna break through the fence and fall is of course surprised. And let just say that Hibari see her when she's already falling halfway. So of course Hibari in his fast reflex turn to safe her from crashing the ground.

**Q: _Hibari suddenly decide to take the fight on-hold at the last moments after all that?  
_A:** Yeah, because he consider his business with Tsuna is done, he got some other things to do (patrolling), and he's already feeling enough irritation for the day, and perhaps boredom.

**Q: _The fence _broke_?!  
_A:** Yeah, but it's not because Tsuna is heavy; it's because the metal's kinda old, not to mention the clashes from Dino and Hibari's fighting.


	4. A Distant Heart

**A/N:** Uuurgh… need more… holiday…!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The tragic past make him strong and on the same time, the past make her lost her ability to walk. Their past may determine present things, but fate and love will create the future. 18xFem27

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), probably more like AU (more like, none-mafia), writing skills, Yamamoto's first counter with Tsuna is different; so no broken arm or suicide attempt!

**A Distant Heart**

* * *

_"A friend can tell you things you don't want to tell yourself."  
__**- Frances Ward Weller**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_"How clumsy can you get herbivore?" A sigh came from above her, brushing the strands of hair on the top of her head. Tsuna looked up and saw the face of the person who fought against her big brother figure a while ago. Tsuna's face turned red when she noticed how close they were, and what position they're in. Tsuna opened her mouth in panic._

_"H-Hibari-san!"_

* * *

"Tsuna! Are you alright?" Tsuna looked beside Hibari's head and saw two small figures by the rooftop who looked down. Tsuna then lowered her gaze and met with steel ones before she blushed once more. Their faces just way too close!

"H-Hibari-san-" Tsuna stammered in half-whisper, trying to ask Hibari to let her down, but on the same time she want this moment to last which was weird. Hibari sighed softly from his nose before he walked to the nearby tree they just landed and lowered his hand, letting her feet touched the ground. Tsuna stiffly tried to stand on her own with the tree as her new support, all the while avoiding eye contact with the prefect.

"T-thank you… Hibari-san," Tsuna whispered the last word with held breath. Now it felt so strange even if it's only mentioning his name.

"Hn, just be careful from now on herbivore," Hibari answered in his usual flat tone, making Tsuna wondered if he felt any different emotion from usual. "It'll be troublesome if you cause any more trouble in school."

"Ah, aah…" Tsuna looked at him with her head slightly lower. Did she really that much of a problem? But again, she never knew any student fell off from the roof beside her. In a short a moment, a rush of footsteps and pants heard though almost inaudible. She looked at her side and saw Dino and Gokudera rushed at their direction, their eyes panic.

"Gosh, Tsuna are you alright?" Dino asked still between pants. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera whose eyes demanding the same answer.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, although her heart still racing quite wildly. "I'm fine."

"Hime, forgive me for not being able to rescue you!" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing very low. Tsuna sweat dropped; it's been a while she faced this again. It's always tiring to calm Gokudera when he's like this. Tsuna about to bend down to talk to him, only another voice startled the group.

"Tsuna! Are you alright?" A tall boy with baseball uniform called, making all the attention focused on him. Tsuna's eyes widen as she straightened up.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna gasped. Gokudera who's just in his panic mode, quickly turned over to the boy with a displeased and unhappy face. Dino, meanwhile just stared at the boy while Hibari was becoming irritated as the group slowly expanding in its number. Tsuna asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just wrapping up after practice, and then I saw you fell from the roof so I quickly march over," Yamamoto explained, glancing around the group and saw none of them were hurt. "But looks like my eyes have mistaken. Sorry about that Tsuna."

"Ah! N-no!" Tsuna waved one of her hands. Suddenly Gokudera slowly rose to his feet with his eyes glaring sharply at the taller teen. Yamamoto watched Gokudera with puzzled eyes but also cautious at the dangerous aura around him. Tsuna also looked confused, "H-Hayato? What's the matter?"

Gokudera slowly approached Yamamoto and when he did, he quickly grabbed him by the collar surprising Tsuna and Dino, though not equally as much. "You jerk, why aren't you helping Hime getting back home but playing baseballs instead? If you did, then she'll be all well and good at home instead of facing through the shock just now!"

Yamamoto observed Gokudera's eyes and realized that he's deadly serious. Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna who just speechlessly watch them but her eyes panic, as if wanting to do something about them. Yamamoto looked at her still, "So… what I just said really did happen, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Well, yeah… but I'm fine; so it doesn't really matter right?" Tsuna answered, obviously wanting them to retreat from having a fight which just a few inches away. Gokudera however didn't feel the same as his fist clenched Yamamoto's shirt even tighter.

"Tch, if only you paid more attention… and she's there all alone in the dark corridors while you play here!" Gokudera kept letting his frustration out. Dino noticing how desperate Tsuna wanting to stop them, quickly speak out.

"Oi enough, Gokudera. It's not his fault," Dino said, trying to calm the situation. "After all, only clubs that could stay longer in school, so-"

"Shut up! I'm not going to be satisfied until I beat him down!" Gokudera said which ticked a part of a certain prefect.

"Outsider injuring student of Nami-chuu is a serious violation," Hibari glared as he raised his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

"Haaah?!" Gokudera replied Hibari with an equally intense glare. It didn't take long before each of them started crashing fists.

"Wait! You're going to fight again?" Tsuna exclaimed but both of them too busy in their fight. Tsuna gulped, not knowing what to do; Dino sweat-dropped; and Yamamoto stared confusedly at the duelist.

* * *

**The next day…**

Tsuna peaked from a corner to check the situation in the quiet halls; it felt like there's an aura telling everyone to not go near that room—the Disciplinary Committee office. Tsuna gulped as she recalled the rumors going around the school that once you're in, you'll never go out again. Of course the rumor was just a lie because some "brave" teachers have proofed it, but that just showed how fearsome the committee is.

_'Now that I think about it, I wonder why dad and Reborn's attitude changed when I mentioned Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna thought as she recalled the other day.

**Flashback**

_"What did you say?" Sawada Iemitsu almost jumped from his chair when the trio in front of him explained what happened just a few hours ago. Well, one of them fainted so it only counts two. "You fell from the rooftop?"_

_"I-it's just an accident dad!" Tsuna waved her hands and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Dino chuckled nervously while Iemitsu's expression changed to the worse._

_"But Tsu-chan, I never heard someone could fell from the rooftop," Iemitsu reasoned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How could that happened in the first place anyway?"_

_"I've told you just now dad," Tsuna said with a sweat drop._

_"Hm, even if she explains it again, the only thing stuck on your head is the part when she fell," the other man in the room commented, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_"I just can't imagine my baby girl fell from the rooftop," Iemitsu protested, his expression kept changing. Tsuna gulped, seeing her panic father slowly becoming more panic as each moment passed._

_"You're making it worse Reborn!" Tsuna also protested at the suited man. Dino sweat dropped, trying to calm the situation._

_"Maa, maa, at least she's unharmed right?" Dino said which also supported by a fast nod from Tsuna._

_"Yes, Hibari-san has saved me," Tsuna said. Iemitsu and Reborn took notice of the name as they recalled a fragment of memory. "I'm surprised that he'll do that far though."_

_"Who did you say just now Tsuna?" Reborn, the man in the suit, asked; his eyes also different from the amused one a few moments ago. Tsuna stared at him and then at her dad confusedly._

_"Hibari-san…?" Tsuna answered uneasily, half-whispered. Both Iemitsu and Reborn glanced at each other, sharing a meaningful stare. Tsuna asked in discomfort, "What?"_

_"…" Iemitsu and Reborn looked at her intently for a while before Iemitsu shrugged._

_"Nothin'," Iemitsu said, now changing into his composed self again, confusing both Tsuna and Dino. "Well, I guess we should give a proper thanks for Hibari-kun; he did saved you after all."_

_"U-un," Tsuna nodded although she still wanted to demand what the two adults were thinking. Dino's eyes look up as he realized a fact they forgot._

_"By the way… what should we say to Mama about this?" Dino asked; bringing a wave of silence in the room. Tsuna stared at her brother figure and gulped; this won't be easy._

**Flashback end**

Tsuna sighed as she recalled the scene when they told mama about it; which they decided to leave out the part 'from the rooftop'. It should be pretty strange to report that you were saved by someone from a normal fall but being the panic and protective mother, it did enough to make Nana panic like her husband did. Tsuna sweat dropped thinking about that part of reality.

Her attention went back to the door when she's startled by the voice of the key turning. She gulped once again before resolving her heart, _'Here goes nothing!'_ She tightened her hold on the crutch and the package on her other hand.

She approached slowly, hoping there's no one than Hibari was in the office. Well, at least the hall was empty. She finally stood right in front of the door and froze; now, how exactly could she knock when her hands were full? Tsuna's face turned into a frown and her lips turned into a pout. Just when she's wondering what to do, she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes President," Tsuna realized that whoever said that must've headed for the door because the footsteps getting louder. Before she could react however, a swift movement of the door passed in front of her, missing her inches.

"Hiii!" Tsuna took a few steps back in reflex at the sudden and unpredicted motion. Her heart raced and her throat felt dry as the next thing came into view was the infamous Hibari sitting behind his desk and his vice, Kusakabe Tetsuya, standing right in front of her.

"You are…" Kusakabe said slowly, trying to recall her name. Tsuna gulped as she looked up to the taller figure; she felt smaller than she usually felt. "Sawada Tsunahime isn't it?"

"U-un, y-yes!" Tsuna nodded nervously. Before both of them speak another word, the third figure in the place joined the conversation.

"You again, herbivore," he said, not standing up from his desk. Tsuna gulped and felt every last drop of her courage slipped from her body.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna said and lifted her shaking hands. "I-I came to deliver this… an… um, token of gratitude," Tsuna saw Hibari eyed her meticulously. She looked down, trying not to meet his gaze. She whispered, "…for saving me the other day."

Tsuna finally mustered her courage to see his reaction; well, more like she's curious actually, and just to add her nervousness, she saw him didn't move from his earlier position. Tsuna blushed, what did she expect him to do anyway? The thought came to her mind that it surprised her when he told Kusakabe to leave the office which he immediately obeyed. Tsuna watched as Kusakabe passed her when he exited.

"Sawada Tsunahime, what are you doing sneaking around the corridors?" Hibari asked which make Tsuna's eyes diverted to him. She saw him scanning over the papers casually as if she's not there. Tsuna formed a confused pout before she moved to close the door behind her to give herself a few time to think.

"Well it's not like I sneaking around…" Tsuna mumbled until a realization came to her. "Wait. You know that I've been there all along?"

"Since you got there from the lunch bell," Hibari said as if it's the most normal thing in the world, ignoring the gaping mouth of hers. "You still haven't answered my question herbivore."

"Ah, I was just… wanted to give this to you," Tsuna said, lifting the package. Hibari glanced at the gift. "It's a token of gratitude from my parents and… me."

"Hn, I just do my duty as the disciplinary committee," Hibari answered flatly. Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'I doubt anyone in the committee as extreme as he is—jumping from the roof to save someone isn't something you call normal!'_

"If you want to say something, say it out herbivore," Hibari said as if reading her mind. Tsuna almost jumped at the remark. Gosh, he's not any ordinary human!

"I… well, I just thought that what you did is so brave and…" Tsuna glanced at him. "Worth more than a thanks."

"…" Their gazes met and a period of silence developed. Strangely, she didn't feel as nervous as she was before. She then saw him scoffed and smirked. "Hn, just put it there and get back to your class herbivore."

"O-oh, okay," Tsuna said almost with a smile. She's happy that he accepted the gift, at the least. She knew well enough that he's the type that didn't take these kinds of things easily; or else it would be easy to bribe him. Tsuna walked over to the nearest table and put it softly, almost not making a sound. She then glanced from the corner of her eyes; how tidy the place is—and also how quiet.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna called softly, being half-afraid and half-curious. Said person stopped his writing and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "When did the other members come?"

"Why do you care herbivore?" Hibari asked before resuming writing. Tsuna's lips formed a small pout as her eyes wondered around.

"Well it's just so quiet here; all day too," Tsuna reasoned, looking another way.

"I prefer being alone. I hate crowding," Hibari answered. Tsuna's eyes widen as she raised both her eyebrows. "Crowding isn't allowed here."

"…I also love quiet and peaceful place…" Tsuna said softly earning Hibari to look at her from the corner of his eyes again. Tsuna smiled, "But a company from time to time is always pleasant."

"…" Hibari's eyes have a flash of emotions just for a blink of an eye as they both stared in silence. How could they say this? They just felt comfortable all of a sudden— that's all. It took a few seconds before Tsuna realized what she just said. Her cheeks turned red.

"A-ah, I don't mean… ah-" Tsuna closed her eyes and looked away; why's her head felt hot and couldn't think clearly? She blurted out, "I-I better get going."

"Herbivore," Hibari's voice stopped her just when she's about to turn the knob of the door. She turned around and saw Hibari smirked at her, "Don't make another ruckus."

Tsuna blushed seeing his meaningful smirk and also the tone he's using. As if to make things worse, she felt her heart stopped for a split second before it started to race. She nodded hurriedly and nervously before she turned the knob and hurriedly exit the room.

"T-then, I-I'll see you later… Hibari-san," Tsuna whispered the last word before she closed the door. Hibari scoffed and smirked before his hands started to write again. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, the brunette clenched her crutch tightly as she stared at the floor below her feet. Why her heart felt so happy and confused at the same time?

* * *

**A/N:** Muaha! Thanks for taking your time in reading this! Hehehe

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or me if I'm one)_**

**Q: ****_Strange scene… why Gokudera angry at Yamamoto but then fight with Hibari? Kinda… strange_****  
A:** Yeah I know. I described Gokudera to be so angry at Yamamoto but then he fight with Hibari because of somewhat-comical statement from Hibari. Strange. But I just want to have Yamamoto appear this soon… so yeah. Sorry if it's forcing

**Q: ****_Reborn's appearance kinda sudden and minor!  
_****A:** I know! At first I don't want to make him in flashback but directly at the scene but since the situation here more fitted in flashback form so… yeah. But don't worry, I'll make sure he play a bigger role later on XD

**Q: ****_When will this be finished? And you said that this won't be long *stare*  
_****A:** I know, I know. I hope I could make it not too long and not too packed too hehe.

**Q: ****_Why did I feel Hibari somewhat becoming kinder in this story?  
_****A:** I also feel the same too somewhat… because of his background maybe? LOL okay that's not the right answer

**Q: ****_Tsuna suddenly becoming brave and dramatic out of the blue!  
_****A:** Yeah, she did do that quite a lot here. But oh well, I guess in this fic she'll have a stronger goal, motive, principle, or motto (or whatever you wanna call it) because of what she been through which make her develop to be a stronger individual.

**Q: ****_Eh? So Gokudera fainted at the flashback scene?  
_****A**: Yup. So here's the story; he and Hibari fight. Hibari knock him in the head and he passed out. Hibari leave. Awkward silence between the trio (Tsuna, Dino, and Yamamoto). They decided to go home. Yeah.

**Q: ****_Kusakabe know Tsuna's name right away?_****  
A:** Well yeah… since Tsuna's probably the only one in the school who's disabled… And it's only his responsibility to be able to do that—as the vice head of the committee


	5. The Calm

**A/N:** Aaaah! *drop*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** The tragic past make him strong and on the same time, the past make her lost her ability to walk. Their past may determine present things, but fate and love will create the future. 18xFem27

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), probably more like AU (more like, none-mafia), writing skills, especially rushed scene in this chapter!

**The Calm**

* * *

_"It makes no sense to worry about things you have no control over because there's nothing you can do about them, and why worry about things you do control? The activity of worrying keeps you immobilized."  
__**- Wayne Dyer**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_"Herbivore," Hibari's voice stopped her just when she's about to turn the knob of the door. She turned around and saw Hibari smirked at her, "Don't make another ruckus."_

_Tsuna blushed seeing his meaningful smirk and also the tone he's using. As if to make things worse, she felt her heart stopped for a split second before it started to race. She nodded hurriedly and nervously before she turned the knob and hurriedly exit the room._

_"T-then, I-I'll see you later… Hibari-san," Tsuna whispered the last word before she closed the door. Hibari scoffed and smirked before his hands started to write again. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, the brunette clenched her crutch tightly as she stared at the floor below her feet. Why her heart felt so happy and confused at the same time?_

* * *

**A few days later…**

The sound of the door shut closed woke Tsuna up from her daze. She looked at the front of the class and saw her homeroom teacher and brother figure, Dino, smiling brightly. Tsuna sweat-dropped at how he could get this position; never in her wildest dream that she saw him being a teacher. But again, there's always someone in the background…

Dino cleared his throat. "So, today I have two big news," he lifted two fingers. "Which one would you like to hear first?"

"We don't even know what to guess yet!" one of the students exclaimed followed by a round of laughter. The laughter was not an insult though, but rather a friendly joke and Dino knew this as well.

"Very well then. Might as well start with the first one," he walked to the door. "Since we can't keep our guest waiting too long."

_'Guest?'_ Tsuna asked in her mind, though the same also mirrored in every other's minds. Dino slide the door open and much to her surprise and delight, she saw yet another familiar figure. _'H-Hayato!'_ Tsuna exclaimed in her inner world with gaping mouth. The teen himself, already noticing the brunette as soon as he faced the class, has a completely different air around him.

"Hime!" the silver hair exclaimed happily. Before Dino could start explaining his identity to the class, he already left his place and walked to the said brunette, almost making her shriek. _'Hiii! What is he doing?'_ Tsuna tried to remain composed despite him getting closer. "I'm so glad we're on the same class!"

"Y-yeah, me too…" Tsuna trailed off as she tried to avoid eyes contact. This scene, though, already sent a big wave of whispers in the room.

"Oi, is the transfer student really talking to Dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh my gosh, he even call her 'Hime'!"

"Have they known each other before?"

The whole class would've kept buzzing if only Dino didn't clap his hand loudly. Much to Tsuna's surprise, the class froze and looked at him. He cleared his throat once again. "Well then let me just start with the introduction. The boy is Gokudera Hayato and he's transferring here. And since he's all new to this school, all of you should make a good welcome for him, alright?"

"Yes, _sensei_," the whole student replied though their eyes still trying to steal some glimpse of the new student. Gokudera, however, didn't take worth of their stares as he sat down to the appointed seat—which was a little bit too far from his boss. He would've make a ruckus if only he didn't thought about how Tsuna would feel about that.

On the other hand, Tsuna bit her lip nervously, _'Why's Hayato transferring here? Is that the reason he's exploring the school the other day?'_ Suddenly a soft hit on Tsuna's head blew her concentration. She was about to turn her head but she noticed a ball of rustled paper landed on the floor, just a few centimeter from her seat. It took a couple of seconds before she looked up and realized who threw it.

"Great news isn't it Tsuna?" she saw Yamamoto half-whispered at her. Tsuna shrugged but smiled nonetheless. She couldn't really disagree with that. Despite all the confusion and some future chaos she just knew going to happen, it was a relief to have someone so close and familiar with her in the class. She smiled brightly at this thought, not noticing a pair of glaring eyes by the tree just outside the window glass.

* * *

"Alright, let's continue with the second news shall we?" Dino added, reminding them of the earlier notification. "As you all know, since Christmas is nearing, there's an event coming up too," he said, reading from his small note in his hand. "Last year was a drama show and this year, it's going to be a prom night."

The class immediately went on another triumph as the noise rose. Everyone was excited—well, excluding one of course. Tsuna looked down and clenched her skirt, _'Prom? Why of all events it should be a prom?'_

"The prom itself will be at 25 of course, so make sure you start to find a partner from now," Dino ended the explanation. The class still on the festive mode and the whole room was noisy but being the understanding one, Dino let the class in the state for a few moments. His eyes turned worried and uneasy as soon as it landed on her sister figure, which was looking down at her lap.

_'Aah… this is absolutely terribly news!'_ Tsuna pursed her lips as she took a small glimpse around the class. She noticed the palpable intense stares from the girls toward her two friends. _'W-woah… as expected of those two; looks like Hayato and Yamamoto going to have some trouble choosing the girls…'_ her expression changed. _'But… what am I supposed to do? Who should I ask for-'_ her face turned bright red when an image of the prefect came to her mind. She shrieked as her inner self comically tried to brush the image off her head.

Tsuna took a deep breath in an attempt to relief her racing heart. Her face felt hot and the attempt didn't help. Her heart kept racing although her expression now has changed once again from the panic one earlier. She looked down at her hands once again, _'But with my condition… no, even if my feet are normal… would he agree to be my partner?'_

Tsuna sighed heavily as she buried her head with her arms on the table. She wanted to know, but on the same time, too afraid to find out. Too busy in her thought and also the chaotic condition of the class, she never notice the figure outside the room scoffed before he disappeared in a leap, only leaving trace of a few falling leaves.

* * *

**After school…**

"So… have you thought of asking someone Tsuna?" Yamamoto, who was towering over the brunette, asked. Tsuna shook her head softly as a reply.

"No… I think I won't even come to the prom," Tsuna said almost in a frustrated voice. She sighed, "Even if I have a partner, there's nothing to do there with my condition. I guess I'll ask Dino-nii to tell in I'm sick or something."

"Hime…" the third teen in the group looked at his respected figure with worried and sad eyes before it turned to angry ones. He pointed a finger at Yamamoto, "Why the hell you ask that you baseball idiot! It's up to Hime to decide who she wanted to go out with! And first off, why are you even here?"

Tsuna sweat dropped when Yamamoto replied with a laugh. "Well, it's fine isn't it? Since our class and house direction is the same and all."

"Huh?" a vein popped on Gokudera's temple. "What the heck was that reason?"

"And after all," Yamamoto's eyes landed on Tsuna who stared back at him with clueless eyes. A grin appeared on his face, "You said it yourself when we first met that it's partially my fault for not being there for Tsuna. So, now I'm gonna stuck around with you guys to make sure she's unharmed."

"Yamamoto…" a smile also rose on Tsuna's face. Really, that's very assuring. The silver hair also quite taken aback by this as he froze in place for a few seconds before he scoffed and looked the other way.

"Humph! As long as it's for Hime…" he trailed off and took a glimpse from the corner of his eyes. "Then I'll bear with it."

Tsuna smiled before she giggled seeing both of them. She felt warm, although the prom still bugged her immensely. But for now, all she felt was happiness as she walked down with her two friends. The three of them didn't notice the presence of a group of girls nearby, who was glaring at them with great intense.

"What the hell is she doing with the new transfer student and Yamamoto-kun?" one of them growled. "Trying to buy pity with her condition?"

"Hmph, it must be it! Especially since she can't dance with a feet like that—how annoying!" the other agreed, gritting her teeth.

"I even saw her earlier talking to Dino-sensei! Without formalities too!" the other added making the group turned into noisy whispers—except one though. The prettiest and the most dangerous one of them grinned evilly at the sight.

"Hm, looks like it's our time to tell her the place she belonged to," she said with evil laced on her tone. Her grin becoming even wider when she saw both boys bicker while Tsuna tried to mediate them. "Even if we have to get rough a little."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A pair of adults checked the papers and the books thoroughly. It's not mountains of books, but it did spent quite a time to check every little detail in each papers. After some long exhausting hour, the one with the fedora caught the thing they wanted.

"Oi, Iemitsu," the blonde turned to look at Reborn who lifted the old sheet of newspaper in his hand. "This is it right?"

Iemitsu's eyes widen when he saw the title of the newspaper and nodded. "Yeah, that's it alright."

He walked to Reborn and took the paper before reading each letters closely. He wanted to find the names of the victims but sadly the paper has gone too bad and has been tear down in some places. Iemitsu, however, still could caught the name of the hospital the victims are taken to; _'Namimori Hospital'_. He scoffed as he put down the paper.

"I never thought I would be touching this case again," Iemitsu said as he shook his head. His eyes then turned serious, "But for the sake of my daughter, I'll have to find out the truth of this."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, first off, thank you so much for reading until the end! And much thank you for those that has responded (fav, alerts, reviews)! XD

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one)_**

**Q: ****_Why's the scenes so hurried in the first place?  
_****A:** Why? Well… because… datelines? LOL. And because I'm going somewhere and won't be touching netbook for a few days?

**Q: ****_Eh? Eh? What's Iemitsu and Reborn searching for?  
_****A:** Not so detailed huh? Well… will be explained further on…

**Q: ****_Dino being the teacher isn't so… chaotic or "big thing" here?  
_****A: **yeah I feel the same too… probably because I'm really rushing (it's 2.30 am now, and I have to get awake at 5.30 am max). Uuugh, I will try to make some other scenes maybe? Later? I dunno

**Q: ****_Eeeeh, why's Tsuna's feeling to Hibari moving so fast?  
_****A:** like I said, I'm really in a rush! My head was racing with the details . but I do hope it's not _that_ rushed…

**Q: ****_It sounded like a drama! Especially with the fan-girls!  
_****A:** Yeah, I know. When I make that part I also think, 'Wha, the girls seemed so bad and cruel!' but oh well…

**Q: ****_Yet again, small appearance, Reborn.  
_****A:** oops.

**Q: ****_Gokudera accept Yamamoto so easily?  
_****A:** well… it's already stated right? For Tsuna, Gokudera will do anything hehehe

**Q: ****_…_****  
A:** uumm… yes?


End file.
